


It's a Woman's World, Darling

by Anonymous



Series: nonny's mcyt works for you <3 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Fluff, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, everyone's happy and it's all good, its good for the soul, ive planned and written this all in one day, niki has a bakery, please i just needed this, trans jschlatt, wilbur and tommy arent exiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who the Hell is Julietta Schlatt? How has the cut-throat businesswoman stolen the presidency of L'Manberg? Apparently she has a son and a fiancé, but who really knows anymore? Is she related in any way to Wilbur's childhood friend?So many questions... And a lot of answers because the author is a sucker for a happy story.AKAnot-cis author writes not-cis feel good fanfic to fill the void in their heart
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: nonny's mcyt works for you <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063262
Comments: 17
Kudos: 267
Collections: Anonymous





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> heyy its me whats up yadda yadda all that jazz
> 
> DONT SEND THIS TO CCS  
> I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN IF ANYBODY IN THE STORY EXPLICITLY STATES THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING DEPICTED IN THIS STORY
> 
> anyway enjoy love you bye im so tired

During the race, he hadn’t thought much of it. Schlatt2020, that is. He didn’t count on the voters being turned away by anyone other than Wilbur, who was running for re-election and a second term. Quackity may not have looked the part, but the hybrid knew how L’Manberg conducted themselves in politics. So, he made a deal.

The now-president elect was simply referred to as “Schlatt.” Honestly, Quackity thought it made the ram hybrid seem more approachable. With a seemingly permanent cold look in her eyes, the woman towered over most everyone in the cabinet. She often wore heels on top of her over six feet of height, and her brunette waves reached her mid-back. Her campaign posters had her signature in loopy cursive signed at the bottom, “J. Schlatt.” Quackity was there the first time Wilbur saw the signature under the bold print of their slogan. The memory had faded in the past weeks, but not the look of shock on Wilbur’s face as he read the paper, mumbling something about an old friend.

The meeting in which they decided to combine their votes had gone better than Quackity had expected. The sky was dark when they met in a small office outside of L’Manberg, and the dark-haired man had been anxious to introduce himself to the established businesswoman running against him.

“Alex,” he had nearly stuttered out as he shoved his hand out to her, “Quackity, that is. SWAG2020.”

“Julietta Schlatt. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she had responded. The brunette didn’t seem as cold or cruel as the rumors suggested, just firm and direct.

Quackity found that he liked Schlatt; quite a lot actually. He knew that the voters did too, especially if they combined their votes. And, as he had shaken hands with his former opponent, he didn’t regret a single thing.

Now, as Schlatt finished her inaugural address to the citizens of L’Manberg, his thoughts remained static. A smile spread across Quackity’s face as he watched the woman announce her plans for the future. A bright future, mind you— war recovery, improved infrastructure, new housing, education. Most of all, Schlatt stressed equality for hybrids like her and Quackity, the first hybrids in office for the nation. Quackity was proud, they were truly making history.

… 

As she walked off stage to the noise of the crowd, Schlatt could feel her hands shake. Her high heels clicked against the floor and she ran a hand through her curled hair. 

_ “Get it together, Julietta,” _ she muttered to herself as she turned a corner. The brunette tugged at the sleeves of her suit jacket; anxious to get the thing off. Most of the time, she didn’t mind wearing her suits, as long as she could pair them with her heels and some nice makeup. But this wasn’t most of the time, and she needed to change ASAP.

Schlatt opened the door to her room, closing and locking it behind her as fast as she could. She knew she passed well, she hadn’t been misgendered in years, but seeing Wilbur so much had put her a bit on edge. Julietta hadn’t seen him since she was a teenager, but they had been best friends in their youth. She had moved away at 17, finishing high school and attending university without ever looking back.

She never came out to him, and definitely never thought to go back and tell her childhood friend that her name was now Julietta. Why would she need to? But now, she could see the look of recognition in his eyes— the small spark in the back of his mind whispering to him that he knew this ram hybrid. It worried her slightly, but she knew that Wilbur had a kind heart and a good head on his shoulders.

After shrugging on a slightly oversized blue sweater and a pair of sweatpants, Schlatt allowed herself to relax. She would need to speak with Quackity and Tubbo sometime soon, considering the housing arrangements had them living in L’Manberg’s white house together. Schlatt gazed at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair into a ponytail using her fingers, carefully avoiding her sensitive sheep-like ears. Grabbing her reading glasses and a book from her nightstand, the tall woman made her way out to the living room area. However, she was stopped by the soft sound of crying coming from Tubbo’s bedroom.

Hurrying to the living room, she dropped her things in a chair before rushing back to the hallway. Schlatt knocked quietly on Tubbo’s door, not wanting to scare the teenager inside. After a moment, the door made a soft creaking sound as she opened it and poked her head inside. “You okay there, Tubbo?” She asked softly, seeing a small figure leaned against the bedframe opposite to the door.

“No,” Tubbo cried softly, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, no shit, kid.” Schlatt walked over and sat down next to the boy, “I have no chance of understanding if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

A tremble shook through the teen’s small stature. “I’m trans, okay? I’m a boy but it just doesn’t feel like it some of the time. My body just won’t cooperate with my brain.”

Schlatt hummed softly, pulling Tubbo into a side-hug. “So, you use he/him pronouns, right kid?”

“Y-yeah. Yes.”

“Okay, then. What do you need from me?” Schlatt asked with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes met Tubbo’s watery ones. “Advice? Food?”

The kid looked uncertain. “Well, I dunno, Miss Schlatt.”

“Oh, stop with that,” Schlatt grinned, eyes alight. “Nobody’s around-- just call me Julie. Listen, kid, I know how you feel. Just let me help, okay?”

“What do you mean you know?” Tubbo asked as Schlatt rolled her eyes fondly.

“You think I was always this hot, Tubbo?” she joked, poking the teen on the arm. “I’m trans too, idiot.”

A grin split her face as she watched the same happen to Tubbo. Schlatt sighed internally, knowing she couldn’t leave this kid to struggle by himself. She was already quite soft towards him, seeing as he was also a hybrid; but seeing so much of her younger self in him stabbed her through the heart.

“Listen, here’s what we’re gonna do,” the brunette muttered, looking at the half-asleep teen in front of her. “Let’s get you some dinner and then get you to bed. Sound good?”

Tubbo just nodded as Schlatt helped him off the floor and out to the kitchen.


	2. Hot Chocolate and Window Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story lives in my mind rent free 24/7, enjoy

After only a few weeks of living with Quackity and Schlatt, Tubbo felt as if he finally had a family where he just...  _ clicked. _ Before, of course, he had Tommy and Wilbur, but they were more human and more aggressive and just too busy to include him. Looking back, it just felt like they never listened to him; at least not like Schlatt and Quackity did. He didn’t love them any less, it just didn’t work quite right.

As they sat down for breakfast on Saturday, pancakes and hashbrowns, Tubbo began to realize just how much his small family meant to him.

“Guys,” Quackity started, “we should go out shopping together today! Just for fun.”

“That’s an awesome idea!” Tubbo grinned, glancing to Schlatt for permission. She nodded and the teen continued. “We should visit Niki’s bakery, she told me all about this new bread recipe she’s trying right now.”

“Sounds great, Tubbs. Just let me get changed and we can walk down,” Schlatt said, setting her plate in the sink.

The woman came back down in a soft-looking blue crewneck and jeans, grabbing a pair of sunglasses and her jacket before walking out the door with the boys. After a few minutes of walking, they made it to the heart of L’Manberg. Business was bustling as usual and Niki’s bakery had a large open sign in the window, causing Tubbo to rush ahead in order to see his friend.

“Hey, Niki!” Tubbo exclaimed, entering the shop, “It smells amazing in here.”

The woman behind the counter smiled at him, “Thank you, Tubbo! I missed seeing you.”

“I missed you too,” he replied, “Schlatt, Quackity, and I are all hanging out today and I wanted to come and see you.”

“Well, that’s very sweet of you,” Niki said, “It’s Wil’s shift right now too if you wanted to say hi.”

Tubbo grinned wider, “As long as I’m not interrupting anything, of course!”

The bell on the door jingled as Schlatt and Quackity entered the shop, snorting at some joke Schlatt had made. Soon enough, they were by Tubbo’s side as Wilbur and Niki came out from the back room of the bakery.

“Wilbur!” Tubbo yelled happily, rushing over to give the tall man a hug.

“Hey! I missed you. Now that you’re in the cabinet you think you’re too good for me, huh?” Wilbur joked before letting the smaller out of his embrace. “Schlatt, while you’re here, may I have a word with you? In private, it’ll only take a moment.”

“Sure,” she replied stiffly, following the man to the small back alley next to the bakery. “What’s up? Wanna give me some presidential advice?”

“No, actually,” Wilbur shifted from foot to foot nervously, “I need some information.” Schlatt nodded, and he continued, “Do you know anyone by the name of Jebidiah? Maybe a brother or a cousin?” he fidgeted more. “We-- I-- You have the same last name and he just kind of... Disappeared. Y’know, just once he moved. He was my best friend and I--” he sighed, “I just want to know if he’s okay.”

A small, slightly sad smile appeared on the woman’s face as she leaned in to give Wilbur a hug. “You were always so fuckin’ emotional, Wil. Take a deep breath, ‘kay?”

He nodded into her sweater, clutching his fingers into the fabric as they swayed together in the tight embrace. “Missed you so much, J. You don’t understand,” he murmured.

“Missed you too, Wil,” she replied, rubbing gentle circles into his back as his breathing steadied from his earlier erratic pace. “You probably guessed already, but I go by Julietta now.”

Wilbur hummed in acknowledgement, “Still my best friend.”

“Real sweet, I gotta give it to you.”

Wil snorted, and they made their way back into the shop only to find Tubbo and Niki showing Quackity how to make bread dough. They both watched silently for a moment as the two boys argued over who would get to knead the dough before they realized they were being watched.

“Hey, you two!” Niki greeted from behind the still bickering pair, “Do you guys want to help, too? These guys wouldn’t stop asking.”

Wilbur let out an exaggerated sigh, “I don’t see why not.”

After helping Niki cut out the sheets of clear wrap to protect the bread while it waited to go into the oven, Schlatt went to the back room to help Niki make hot chocolate for the group. 

“So,” the blonde started as she filled a mug with a goofy-looking comic on it up with milk, “You and Wil know each other well?”

The brunette chuckled, “I guess you could say that, we were friends when we were little,” She moved to grab the sugar from the counter. “We went to the same school and all that jazz. His brother was in my AP English class; Wilbur was in my math classes every year since we were 14.”

“It’s kind of sweet, y’know?” Niki said fondly, “That you found each other again.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Schlatt responded, “Marshmallows?”

“For me? No, thank you. But Tubbo? Yes, a hundred percent.”

“Noted.”

…

After a few hours of bread-making and hot chocolate-drinking the group decided to split for the day, stepping out into the slowly cooling air of late afternoon. They had a few hours to spare and had resorted to indulging in a bit of window shopping. Quackity had found it interesting how affectionate Schlatt was when she was comfortable, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Wilbur and laughing loudly at Tubbo’s jokes back at the bakery. Even after this observation, he found himself taken by surprise when she grabbed his hand as they walked down the street.

He knew it was platonic, both of them having discussed their aversion to romantic relationships in the past, but the reassuring nature of holding someone’s hand was comforting. Quackity hummed under his breath as he watched Tubbo walk ahead of them, gazing into different shops and turning back to talk to the two behind him.

“What if we got engagement rings?” Schlatt joked, nudging Quackity as they walked past a jewelry store.

“Honestly? I don’t see why not,” he replied, veering into the store with a shit-eating grin on his face, “Plus, it’d be good for the companies and the public image. It’s not like we’re gonna be marrying anyone else.”

Tubbo laughed, “I just want to be the flower boy.”

Needless to say, the pair walked back out with rings on their fingers and lighthearted smiles on their faces, a giggling teenager trailing behind them. Later that night, Schlatt and Quackity began planning their wedding. It wouldn’t be big or flashy, although they considered the possibility. Platonic life partners had a nice ring to it, Quackity thought, and it fit to the pair quite well. And if they were looking into adoption papers next, nobody needed to know.


End file.
